dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
University of Orlais
} |name = University of Orlais |icon = |image = |px = 270px |type = University |location = Val Royeaux (Orlais) |inhabitants = |leaders = Chancellor Morrac (formerly) Chancellor Jurgen Haulis (as of 9:41) |appearances = Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: The Last Court (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) }} The University of Orlais in Val Royeaux is one of the oldest universities in Thedas. It is a major center of learning that attracts young nobles from all over Thedas as it provides some of the best education one can buy. The university is a relatively modern institution, whose liberal-minded professors have clashed with religious conservatives over the content of their classes. In theory, commoners, including elves, are allowed to attend if sponsored by a noble patron. The University contains a Chantry for the use of students and faculty. Background The university was founded by one of the former rulers of Orlais. For many ages, it was just a way to get rid of unpromising children, with the Chantry snapping up all of the greatest minds. Under political and religious pressures, the school could only study what none of the former had problems with. Much of this changed when Empress Celene was crowned, for by declaring that she would study there the school was invigorated. In truth, she was only able to visit with the professors, but thanks to Celene's influence it has become one of the most respected learning institution in all of Thedas. By decree of Divine Renata I, any Chantry art in Orlais depicting elves has been destroyed save a single mural of Shartan. A reproduction of this mural is depicted at the university, albeit with Shartan's ears cropped. This was the Divine's sole concession.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire ch1. Fearing that religious and political pressure might hinder the University's capacity for innovation and research, Empress Celene has made a concerted effort to ensure that the University is free of any such constraining interests. In recent years Celene has been strongly encouraging the university to overlook the lack of status and rank for individuals who show prodigious talent or potential which could help further the interests and prestige of the Orlesian Empire, provided a noble sponsors them. Most recently this has even extended to Celene personally interceding in support of an elven math prodigy, Lennan, who was sponsored by Comtesse Helene. Elves are now allowed into the university, although it is common for their work to go unacknowledged and uncredited.Dialogue with Colette The University offers classes on nature, magic, history, mathematics, and the arts. Involvement Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: The Last Court A Travelling Scholar who was thrown out of the University for his unorthodox views eventually makes his way to Serault and seeks patronage from the Marquis of Serault. Dragon Age: Inquisition Kenric mentions that Emperor Gaspard has surprisingly made no demands of the University and ostensibly intends to continue Celene's policy of non-involvement and support. }} Known faculty and students * Professor Bram Kenric - specialized in early Chantry history * Cedric Marquette - specialized in archaelogy and the recovery of historical artifacts * Colette - Professor Kenric's research assistant * Professor Doucy * Professor Frederic of Serault - Professor of Draconology * Chancellor Henri Morrac * Chancellor Jurgen Haulis - Chancellor in 9:41The University of Orlais * Karsten Groeke - Philosopher-poetCodex entry: What is Green? * Lennan - A math prodigy, first elf allowed to attend the university Notes *Empress Celene "studied" at the university, though her duties meant that she in fact simply met with faculty members to discuss topics of interest to her, rather than conduct any research of her own. * Ambrose Dumont, an artist famous for his exquisite paintings in wood and considered having no equals gifted a series of woodcuts to the university which are now used as the primary reference for any naturalist wishing to study the physiology of livestock and other creatures. A smaller and equally detailed series on the anatomy of nugs can be found in the Great Library of the university. *Brother Genitivi lectured at the university.World of Thedas – Volume 1: An Erratum by Brother Genitivi *The University of Orlais is one of the very few institutions of higher learning mentioned in the series that is not a Circle of Magi. See also References Category:Locations Category:Orlais Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire locations